yu-gi-oh legendary monsters
by digi next gen
Summary: the legendary monsters of duel monsters have came to unusually meet the little kid digimons that has no home but are can fight with they might need help in this war they fighting rated k for violance.


**hey guys the legendary leaders are actually going to be digimon while the yu-taginist are going to be their ace monster same with yuya counterparts but they'll able to transform into their human form all of them-me**

**why do you like in all your stories?-may**

***shrugs*-me**

**your an stupid person-yugo**

**she doe not own digimon or yugioh only her ocs-yusei**

* * *

L1

**op 1 fairy tail **

**fairy where you going?(shows all of the digimon and yugioh protaginist in human form looking at the sky.)**

**i will gather all light and will make it shine on your tomorrow!(they all jumped and smiled) it showed the yugioh legendary monsters sign**

**(good guitar beat for a little bit and the screen split and each one had two people one was yugi and tai the second one was davis and yuri the third one was yugo and marcus the fourth one was yuya and haru the sixth one was yusaku and may,the seventh was yuma and tai,the eighth was yuto and tagiru, the 9th was yusei and takuya,the tenth was yugo and mikey, the 11th was takato and jaden.)**

**oh yeah!,can you that voice that calling you?(may spills soup on her while yuri is betting with tagiru, yusei is on his phone yugi anime sweatdrops at this.)**

**oh yeah!,it hoarse from shouting.(they all travel in their monster forms except for yuya and jaden yugi plus they are riding yusei.) **

**oh,yeah!,it last until i hear your heart.(yusei and takuya looks at the sky while yuma and yuya plus tai played.)**

**oh yeah!,oh yeah!(they all opened their in to shout the same words and jumped.)**

**the high touch of the moon and the sun(they all laded on grass while looking at the sky and it was night.)**

**i there something left behind?(they all look back very curious while yusaku talks to may and yuri pokes takato and marcus is sleepy.)**

**i can't find what i want(they all walked felt the wind blowed.)**

**it snowing i could smile honestly(may got up but an darkness got up with her while takuya and the others played in the snow but yuri put snow in davis shirt they changed to their monster forms fought some monsters .)**

**both us close together(they all sat at an campfire while they was eating and yuri and yugo was arguing.)**

**because "time" is connected!(they all attacked at once and made a huge boom.)**

**fairy where you going?(it showed them all as little kids having fun.)**

**i will gather all the light!(they all stood together.)**

**and make it shine on your tommorow!(and they jumped and landed on a platform.)**

**(it showed all of them together posing.)**

**tai- the legendary monsters meet the unknown monsters!**

* * *

in the forest of the middle of nowhere...

"yuma you had to get us lost."a purple dragon with orange orbs said very mad. "sorry yuri i'm just tired from stopping yami marik from attacking!"yuma said very annoyed. (he look like number 39 utopia.) "will you please both shut it right now and we need to transform to our human selfs."yuya said.(he look like odd eye pendulum dragon.) "yuya right."yuto said. "i agree with yuya too."yusei said agreeing.(he look like stardust dragon.) "how about you yusaku?"asking the firewall dragon. "yeah we should."yusaku said.

in a flash they transformed to their human forms but they have some parts of their monster form like stardust dragon stardust and it eye color and yuri starve venom wings,yuya hetrometric eyes,yuma number 39 on his shirt and yuto dark rebellion tail same for yusaku. yugi,yugo,and jaden came in their duel monster forms too they change back too their human forms too. yugi has dark magician staff while yugo has clear wing wings while jaden has elemental hero neos insigna.

"really i rather be starve venom then be in this human form."yuri said. yusaku stared at him."you know that we have too take this form for a reason."yusaku said. then they heard some noise from that bush it scare the heck out of yuma that was funny to yuri."hey guys did you heard it."yusei asked. "yeah i heard it what was that?"yusaku asked.

"come on tai we have to go home!"a voice said. "i know but where's marcus?"another voice asked. "i thought he was with you even you two do almost look alike."the voice said. "hey!"the third voice said. they all turned to that voice and saw an orange little t-rex dinosaur with red training bracers it has green eyes. "hey who want to challenge me and my name is marcus the greatest fighter!"marcus said.

"marcus! come here now!"a mad voice said. a blue dragon with v marking under it eyes an on it head plus it hand it eyes were red and has ear like appendage with a small horn. "sorry lil bro i just got carried away since i do want to fight."marcus said. "hey wait for me!"a voice said. another t-rex came out of the bush but it was smaller and has no bands. "you really had to blow it right?"tai said.

"sorry tai first davis came at me mad now you since your my twin but i hatched first."marcus said. that ticked off tai and he had the tick mark and got into his battle position. "pepper breath!"tal yelled. and a fireball came out of his mouth everybody dodged it but yuya. "sorry i had to hit marcus and you know it nearly time to eat!"tai said angry. "what do you meann by it time to eat?"yuma asked.

"well we just came back from fishing and we bringing back some fish while our sister and brother cook."davis explained. then the heard a thunder noise in the sky. it going to rain come with us to our cave."marcus said. "and it an apology for blasting you guys i was just trying to hit marcus."tai said. "what are you guys names?"davis said.

"well my name is yuma tsukno."yuma said. "i'm yuya sakaki and my brothers are yugo,yuri ,and yuto."yuya said pointing to them. "i'm yusei fudo that guy over there not talking is yusaku fujiki."yusei said. "i'm jaden yuki like i always say get your game on!."jaden said."i'm yugi muto."yugi said very quietly."well now we got the intro out of they way my name is davis but my digimon name is v-mon the two nearly twins are agumons."davis said.

"come on!"marcus said. they all ran through the forest to see an lake with a cave in the front it was wonderful."welcome to our home it nice i wonder where is takuya?"marcus asked."woo-hoo! this is awesome!"a voice said."man i know that voice it's tagiru i bet he's doing a prank of riding an tree on from an rockslide. then they heard this a splosh and a boom. "tagiru! takuya!"a female voice yelled.

"oh god that may i think they landed into lake where may was now she going to kill them not really."davis said."s-sorry lil sis!"takuya yelled. everybody that heard that anime sweat dropped."alright i'll let my big bros off with an warning."may said. then they all walked to see an red and black dragon with four tails, two short but sharp dragon horns,cobalt yellow eyes and an x on it belly and green headphones.

"hi my name is may,but my digimon name is navedamon!"may said. then they saw another dragon but this one was purple with blue eyes ,a small pair of wings. it wears a red vest a white x scar and a hammer like tail and a black band on it tail. and the other one look like an demon child it appearance is humanoid like monkey with large red spiked hair, cut off horns and elf like ears that has two gold hoops,green eyes with markings under them. white marking on it left side of it chest on it dark skin,a bushy like flame tail three toes with red wore ankle length pants with an belt with a sliver buckle with an familiar symbol. it also had red gauntlets with an silver ending red rings around the ankles and red shoulder pads.

"hello! my name is takuya but my digimon name is flamemon!"takuya said."hello my name is tagiru but my digimon name is gumdramon."tagiru said. everyone want to know what happened."hey what happened?"yuto asked."well what happened was that one of us was pulled a prank on her by using a tree that was broke marcus with his hits and let the tree hit the pond landing on may!"tagiru said.

"that was awesome!" tagiru eyes lit up. "you really think that mr!?"yeah call me yuri."yuri said. finally somebody that like it!"takuya said. they heard that thunder noise."really it that time?"may asked."what time?"yuto asked. may facepalmed at this then sighed."i really don't have much time because of my lifeforce."may said."lifeforce?"yusei asked.

"yes lifeforce i live on electric energy i can use for battle or the fly it last for a long time say about a year."may said. now that hit everyone mind very hard yuma got an mental headache by this."guys?!"a voice yelled. they saw an cat with an metal helmet with an magnifying glass with fur metal claws and feet yellow eyes and a tail also with an magifying glass.

"what haru?"may asked. by haru face he looked scared."a big digimon heading this way 6 o'clock!"haru said too fast but may understood it nobody could under stand him but her. "where mikey?"may asked. "he's fighting them all!" "oh god!"may said in disbelieving what he just said. she discharged black sparks everyone had to get away from her.

she then turned around her eyes we're not right they was orange and getting red and her face looked a little mad."haru take the guest to our house or do they want to come with us?"she asked in a rough tone. haru now looked worry for her she starting to act like she did when one of those digimon nearly killed him and she went crazy and almost killed tai and marcus.

"we'll come but how do your eyes change color?"yuya asked. may gave him a dark demon look that creep everyone out but yuri. "come on then."may spread her wings and flew high a the landed near a pond in the forest they followed then they saw red giant bugs and goblins that big but what they saw was an hurt a red little dragon he had green headphone and his arm was covered in blood so was his chest.

"mikey!"may yelled. everyone looked at her eyes was fully red and she screamed in pain and put her paws on her head haru had a scared look."what wrong with may?"yuya asked. "it can't happening she going dark again she went crazy with those red eyes because she's mad and it took us awhile for us to get her back to our senses.

"grrr!"may growled at them. they look at her her colors was reversed and the headphones broke and there was scar on her left eye her metal tipped tail was corrupted her eyes was filled with hate and anger.

"destroy!"not so may yelled. she jumped and bit them and sank her teeth into one of those bug monsters and they bleed green blood then it rammed into a tree and tried to kill her but she jumped and."shadow cannon!"she yelled. a black lighting came out her mouth she gained a dark aura yuma and yugi felt that this one was in pain and anger.

"i will kill you!"may yelled. she blasted them and a explosion happen and they saw all the bug digimon gone but the goblins had ran in fear may looked at them with menacing look and walked up to them as rain started to pour."destroy!"may yelled. "we need to transform to our monster form right now!" yuya looked at yuto and nodded.

"i agree!"yusei said. in a flash they transformed to their monsters forms and attack may her brother watched very astonished. odd eye dragon yuya ran and jumped and attack with spiral strike blast but it hurt her a little bit but not much yuma attacked with rising sun slash but she dodged it and attack with her glowing claw she said. "shadow claw slash!"

"this is really hard to beat her."

yuto had to agree with yuri for that. but then haru had an idea. "hey guys use my deep search so you can find a way to beat her!" really marcus had to agree with haru for this one. "how do you do it?"yugo asked. just somebody type what they need then i search it!" okay i'll type while you guys hold her off." jaden said. a keyboard appear in front of him and he type how to defeat an angry dragon that tries to kill for mistaking you for the enemy.

"time to find the answer in the internet! deep search! " haru put his metal claw in portal then it came out with ball haru crushed it and it said._ calm her down with memories._ "what with memories?!"yuri asked deadpanned. then haru had a idea he need hi brothers for this ever since it's raining a red and black dino with an hazard mark on it belly and paws and was looking at may with it yellow eyes.

"takato!"

it looked at haru then he said."harumon! may is mad!"this really confuse the heck out of them so did may she giggled at this as he eyes slowly changed to yellow but it didn't stay like that for long it changed back to the other color they saw it and she tackled them with fast speed but yuto and yuma dodged it the yuto used his move treason discharge paralyze her and she absorbed it.

"h-how did she absorb it!?"yuto said shocked. "really did you forget she an monster with an ability to absorb electricity but as an lifeforce or an attack."tagiru deadpanned.


End file.
